The Girl and the Huter
by SuperSarahSucks
Summary: After the death of her mum Lara moves to live with her Gran where she meets mysterious Dean and his brother Sam.


**Hey, I really wanted to write a Supernatural fic so this it what i came up with. I already have about eight chapters but im only going to update if i get more than 5 reviews! So read and review :) oh and its rated M because of lemmons so enjoy! **

* * *

Just keep strong. That is what I had been told every day for the last few weeks, sometimes more than once per day but today I just didn't feel like being strong. All I really wanted to do was climb up the stairs of my now empty house, go into my mum's room, crawl on to her bed and tell her all my problems. That was impossible as her and my dad being dead was the problem, so I had to stay strong, especially for Sophie.

As I thought about her she let out a loud shriek from the car and started to whimper. She was so young and innocent that at that moment I wanted to be her, not knowing what was going on but I did and right now my sister needed me.

I finally locked the door of the large house for the last time ever and crawled into the back seat of the car, stroking Sophie's tear strained cheek.

"Shhh, I'm here baba, right here." I hushed her as she started to fall asleep then turned to Robby, my best friend, "Can we leave now, if I look at that house any longer I don't think I'll be able to leave."

"Sure stuff, sure you got everything? When should all your stuff get to your grans?" He asked, giving me his impassive eyes that I had actually grown to love. Rob had been the only one to treat me the same and not as if I was a total invalid.

"The shipping guys got everything last night and it should all be at my grans by next week. I have a whole wardrobe at their house anyway so I won't be short of clothes" I replied, looking at my house disappearing as we drove to the airport.

"That's good, how do you think Sophs Will be on the plane?"

"I don't know, I've never been on a plane with n eight month old baby before but my papa insisted on flying us first class so at least I won't be annoying as many people as I would have on coach" I laughed, the sound seeming almost foreign to my ears.

"Just keep feeding her, she loves it when you do that! " he joked, making me smile.

"The flight from Toronto to Colorado is almost four hours, I can't feed her the whole flight!" I exclaimed, loving the easy atmosphere that Rob always created.

"We'll see..." He trailed off suspiciously, narrowing his eyes.

"Mind if I take a nap?" I asked, wanting to rest before the flight I had ahead of me.

"Sure, just don't drool on the seat like you did last time!"

"That was two years ago and I had just got my shoulder popped back in and was drugged up so don't even!" I said in mock anger while curling up against the door, "wake me up when we get there"

"Give me a call as soon as you get there and I promise I'll visit you in a month or so and stop crying and be strong, Sophie needs you right now." Robby was hugging me so tightly I could barley breathe but I didn't want him to let go.

" I promise to stop crying" I whispered, as he let go and leaned down to give Sophie a kiss goodbye, I smiled as she giggled. "Now go before I buy you a ticket and take you with me"

"Bye love." He kissed my cheek and gave me one last kiss before walking away.

I hitched my back pack up my shoulder and grabbed the stroller and walked towards the check in queue. After a couple of minutes I was beckoned forward by a lady with bleach blonde hair and a smile as fake as her hair. I handed over our passports and paperwork and she typed in the computer, her eyebrows furrowing.

"You are Miss Lara Green?" She asked. I nodded in reply, feeling panic flutter at the bottom of my stomach.

"Don't worry pet, it's just that your gran, Mrs Blakley?" Again I nodded, "She called ahead and asked us if you could wait at the check in until your guide arrived."

"Oh" was all I could say feeling my cheeks flush in embarrassment. Why would she do this to me? Was she trying to kill me from mortification? I knew deep down that she was just thinking that I would need help with the baby, but this was completely necessary.

After ten agonising minutes spent standing to the side of the desk keeping Sophie entertained with her teddy I heard someone cough behind me. I turned round and I would be completely lying of I was to say that I wasn't surprised by who I saw. By guide I was imagining an official body guard that was fitting to my grandparents style but instead I was looking at the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen. He was at least six foot tall with broad shoulders and a smirk that just screamed sex. And suddenly I forgot how to talk.

"Lara?" The man asked, A look on his face that said he was confused and I still couldn't speak so I just nodded. "That's great, I'm Dean." Suddenly my brain was catching up with me and I recognised that name but I just couldn't put a face to it.

"Well, I already have your ticket and Sophie's so why don't we get going?" Suddenly it hit me that he must think that I'm mentally impaired with my lack of talking if subtle staring ability so I coughed to try force words out of my mouth.

"Have I seen you before?" We're the genius words that came to my mouth and he looked taken back by my forward ness, " it's just that you don't look like my grand normal type of hired staff."

"That's cause I'm not, I'm her new closest neighbours and me and my brother had business in Toronto this weekend so I offered to get the plain with you to stop her having to hire someone." Dean shrugged and started to walk, not even fining me warning that we were going to start waking so I had to run with the stroller to catch up.

"So where's your brother now? I asked when I caught up with his pace.

"Huh?"

"You're brother that you had business with?" I asked.

"Oh, well Sammy is driving back, he'll be at Colorado by tuesday" He stated as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So why go out of your way to fly with me?" I asked confused.

"Well it was supposed to be Sammy but he ran into a few people and business is taking longer that thought. I didn't want to let your gran down, so I came instead" he stated simply. I was starting to notice that his were shooting around the terminal nervously and the light sheen of sweat on his fore head.

"Are you okay? You look a little off." I was trying to word it carefully, not wanting to insult this gorgeous man walking beside me. He looked down at me and his brow creased and he smirked slightly.

"Between you and me? I have a slight feet of flying, the whole no escape thing makes me nervous." He mumbles and I instinctively reached out to touch his arm.

"It'll be okay, I spent most of my childhood flying about Europe and I learned loads of tricks to keep my mind off of things." I smiled at him and squeezed his arm before realising that I hardly knew him and I was touching him affectionately, I looked away embarrassed.

I was slightly grateful that Sophie chose that moment to start crying, forcing all of my attention on to her.

Dean POV.

Well, Helen really had missed out a few things when telling us about her beloved Granddaughter. She had described her as 'cute' and 'mature for her age' but damn, the words completely sexy must have slipped her mind.

I had seen her standing at the Check in desk, in light denim shorts that covered her ass and no more with cream DEEP V-neck sweater on, her deep brown hair falling in big curls to her mid back. She even had that perfect sexy shape, all soft curves and none of that super skinny shit. Not to mention her legs, long and smooth creamy coloured. I was shocked at how turned on I got seeing her.

At first I thought she may have had a shy problem because she took at least five minutes to get a word out but now it was like playing a game of 50 questions. I was sort of glad that Sam had stayed behind to finish up the ghost problem a town over but all of a sudden I remembered exactly Sam was supposed to be Lara's escort. The sudden realisation of where I was and the fact that I would be on an plane soon made me feel slightly nervous.

"Are you okay? You look a little off." Lara commented and I suddenly realised that I had started to sweat.

Before I knew what I was doing I was telling this almost stranger my fear, basically breaking one of the biggest rules in the hunters hand book. I felt her hand on my arm and looked down to see her doe eyes staring up at me with a concerned look etched on her face.

"It'll be okay, I spent most of my childhood flying about Europe and I learned loads of tricks to keep my mind off of things." She said before smiling at me and for a second I felt better until all of a sudden her pale face flushed red and she released her hand from my arm, looking away in embarrassment.

Before I could reply the baby started to cry, probably sensing the sudden tension. I watched a look of relief pass across Lara's face as she leaned down to look at her younger sister.

"Could you do me a huge favour?" She asked, looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Depends" I replied, forgetting who I was talking to and who her grandmother was, and how that older women could have my balls on a platter.

"On what?" She asked, looking desperate.

"What is the favour and how will you repay me?" I winked.

She contemplated on her answer for a minute before taking a step towards me. She places a hand on my shoulder and leaned on the tip of her toes in order to whisper in my ear.

"If you push the pram for me i promise to... Buy you a beer on the plane!" She laughed at the disappointed look on my face as she stepped back.

"Are you even old enough to guy beer?" I asked, a smirk in my lips.

"Nope, but you are so you can buy us me one too!" She exclaimed before reaching down to the stroller, bundling Sophie up in her arms and walking towards the terminal, leaving me to stand next to the stroller laughing at how bold she had suddenly become.

I caught up with her just as she was heading towards the lounge for first class passengers. When I got to her I headed over the boarding passes and winking and the blonde who took them.

"So...Dean, are you from around here?" The girl asked biting her lip in an attempt to be seductive.

"No but I would visit again if the right reason came up...?"

"Angie, and what would that reason be handsome?" She smiled jutting her chest out slightly. I was going to reply I heard a small snort beside me and looked down to see Lara trying her hardest not to laugh.

"I don't know, it could be a cute blonde airport attendant if she gave me her number" I winked, then continued, "but you see my little sister here, she really needs to pee so I should get moving Angie, but next time I'm in town ill be sure to visit"

I smile apologetically at the petit blonde then gave Lara a gentle shove and walked onto the lounge. Lara immediately went to sit at a huge leather love seat and I left the stroller next to her and sat on the chair across from her.

"Well aren't you !" She laughed while bouncing the tiny child on her knee.

"I have a talent what can I say?" I looked at her, reviewing her face. It was pale but not sickly, just not naturally tanned. She had soft eyes that were a strange colour like a mixture of grey, green and blue.

"Yeah, you tell yourself that." She laughed while reaching awkwardly trying to fish something out from the bag slung over the push chair.

"I'll take Sophie if you want" I said nonchalantly, part of me hoping shed say no having never holding any bunt since Sammy.

"Thanks" She said just handing the small figure over without a thought. I suddenly found myself being looked at through a pair of bright blue eyes, wide like her sisters. I had to admit that the baby was cute, not anything I actually wanted to admit out loud.

"So what age is she?" I asked, laying her down so that her head was in the crook of my right arm and her diaper padded bum sat in my right hand. I used my left hand to stroke her cheek, transfixed by the softness. I watched as he'd tiny eyes started to close over as she burrowed her head into my chest.

"She's eight months... How the hell did you do that? No one has been able to get her to go to sleep that fast since..." She trailed off her eyes tearing up. She wipes her eyes, "we'll since our parents passed"

"I'm sorry for-"

"Don't tell me you're sorry for my loss, it happened And there is nothing for anyone to be sorry for" she spoke with such defiance it was almost sexy, if the topic hasn't been so morbid.

"If you would have let me finish I was going to say, I'm sorry for your lack of baby skills!" I tried to lighten the mood and was happy when she released a soft laugh.

"I have plenty of baby skills!" She said then stuck her tongue put at me. " but it you love babies so much then you can change the diaper..."

I handed the baby back and waited on the arm chair while Lara went to the toilet to change the baby. Not long after she exited was it time to get on the flight and Lara was embarrassed beyond belief.

A male stuart stopped her at the entrance to the plane before informing her that she and her two companions had a private booth on the plane and that we should follow himself. I smiled at the way her cheeks blushed.

I left the stroller at the entrance of the plane and then continued onto the plane following Lara. We were finally standing outside a moderate sized cabin that could sit at least 5 people. The hostess ushered us in smiled then left us, closing a grey steel looking door.

"So this looks cosy." I smiled, nerves starting to kick in again. I hated planes, there was no exit, well there was but you couldn't exactly just stroll out. I liked to be in control which is why I loved my baby car so much.

"It's very... My gran, she loves me and Sophie but she forgets that we didn't grow up in her lifestyle. I guess now Sophie will, I just really hope this is the last of the special treatment." She said settling down on one of the huge seats with Sophie on her lap. As if in cue the stuart came back into the cabin, his arms filled with blankets.

"For the baby" the man stated sitting then down on one of the chairs. He then walked over to us and handed us two menus which read 'drinks' in fancy writing.

"I'll just have two bottles of Bud" I told the man, looking over to Lara who nodded in agreement. She then Started to rummage through a bag until she pulled out a baby bottle with elephants on it.

"I will need this heated in an hour and I'll just have a water, just normal water though. Be lemon slices or cucumber, or anything that I'd eat for dinner, just water." She smiled making her cheeky comment seem sweet, boy did she have a talent.

"Of course, I shall be right back" he said before walking out of the room. I took a seat down next to Lara, who was wrapping her little sister up in dubious amounts of blankets.

I felt the plane start to move and gasped, like a little girl I gasped! I tried to cover it with a smirk by it was too late she was already looking at me.

She held out her hand as the pilot began to speak and I just looked at it for a moment. Se raised her eyebrows and feeling slightly pathetic, I took her hand. It was smooth and cool, a complete contrast to my calloused hands which were clammy from the nerves I was feeling.

"So, Bud? I'm more into Miller myself but bud will do." She smiled, Squeezing my hand gently.

"Yeah well, you're like what? 17? So my beer goes! " I exclaimed.

"18, actually and I already said I Bud will do!" She laughed, a sound I was beginning to like.

"So you're legal then?" I asked, forgetting he current situation and smiling when a blush rose to her cheeks, I was going to enjoy my new neighbour

* * *

**Did you like it? If you review i promis to take your feedback into serious consideration :)**


End file.
